


A Modest Proposal

by Mercutio



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercutio/pseuds/Mercutio
Summary: At the end of her time in the safe house, Chloe has a proposal for Lex.





	A Modest Proposal

It was not the last night she would spend in the safe house. No, it was more significant than that. It was the last night that Lex would be visiting her at the safe house.

It was now or never. She'd messed this up before and it looked like Clark would be a never. Chloe wasn't completely sure she wanted Lex to be now. She was almost as afraid of him saying yes as saying no. Although it was a different kind of fear that left her thrilled and awake too long in her bed, wishing her body would shut up and let her sleep. No amount of "self help" or bathroom visits did any good.

Curse her teenage hormones.

Chances were he would say no. She'd approached the matter as seriously as any investigation for the Wall of Weird. You didn't tackle Lex Luthor on a whim.

Well. She'd learned better than to tackle Luthors on a whim.

Probably.

"Nodding off?" a smooth tenor asked from the vicinity of the door. "I don't have to stay if you need to get your sleep."

Chloe startled. "No! No. Not asleep. Not sleeping. Not that I can sleep. Because I'm thinking. I've been thinking."

"May I ask what about? Or should I not?" Lex stepped forward, making a gesture toward the couch, then seating himself when she nodded.

"Yes, you may. And kinda?"

"Decisive," he said. There may have been a hint of amusement in his voice, but his expression said he meant her to take him seriously. "I hope you'll do better on the stand."

She couldn't help herself. She blushed. "This is personal. And private. Mostly private. It makes a big difference."

He favored her with an eyebrow raise.

She could tell from his silence that he understood as well as she did how rare it was for her to volunteer to talk about personal matters and how seriously he took her offer.

He cocked his head and spread his hands in invitation, but didn't pressure her to speak. She appreciated that nicety.

"You're going to want to say no. And I totally support your right to say no," she rushed to assure him. "I know you expect people to take advantage of you -- because they do -- but any advantage taking will only be for your benefit…"

"Chloe…" Lex's voice seemed to question her point. And possibly her sanity.

She held up a hand. "Let me finish." This mattered very much to her. After all, if there were even the slightest truth in advertising, tonight would give her enough fantasy material for the rest of her life.

He took her hand and placed it back on her leg. "You want me to sleep with you."

Chloe tried very hard not to face palm. "It sounds bad when you put it that way," she muttered into her hands. Without looking up, she forged onward. She'd researched this conversation. She'd marshalled her arguments and argumented her marshalls. She needed to at least *try* to win over before surrendering to her inevitable failure. "You don't want me. I get that." She snorted, a little bitterly. "As if anyone worth wanting ever has."

He made a small noise and she looked back up sharply. "I know I have issues, okay? Don't chide me. I'm trying to work on them." Chloe took a deep breath. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. You don't want me. I'm not your type."

Lex gave another stifled sound.

Chloe looked at him directly then, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She gave him a small glare to show that she didn't appreciate the interruption. "I'm not. Don't argue with me. I have reasons. *Reasons*." Her outrage faded quickly as she continued to look at him. Lex. Snarky, yummy, infinitely world-weary, passionate, protective, *sexy*. Yeah. So out of her league.

Her knees suddenly became a source of intense fascination. "I don't expect anything. I won't expect anything. We may not even be alone together again after tonight and there's no reason for us to talk to each other. I'll have time to get over whatever feelings come up and I won't bother you with any maidenly vapors if you're worried about that. It's just…"

She wished now that he would interrupt her. Saying all of this out loud forced her to realize how pathetic she sounded. "It's just that I have a thing where I keep falling for guys who don't want me. And if this keeps up, at best, I'm going to end up losing it to some drunk jerk at a party and at worst, I'm going to marry the first guy who compliments me and end up hating him because he's nice and sweet and perfectly boring. I deserve better, damn it!"

Chloe's head came up with her exclamation and she surprised a look on Lex's face that she couldn't describe. Somewhere caught between amusement and confusion.

His expression immediately settled out into something much blander. "Chloe, I don't disagree with you. You certainly do deserve better."

"I hear a but."

Lex kept going. "Where you're wrong is thinking that it's me." He reached out and took her hand, like a parent would to a child, Chloe thought miserably. "While I'm honored that you chose me to be your first, you deserve something special."

She let out her breath in a long sigh. Yeah. She knew it'd be no all along.

Resigned, Chloe put her other hand on top of his. "And what you don't realize is that, to me, you are something special."

She held on until he met her eyes, then sighed again and pulled away to stand up. 

"Chloe," he said, not letting go of her hands, causing her to look back at him.

That was all he said though, forcing her to read his meaning in his eyes. Did you mean that? they asked silently. Did I hear you properly?

She gave him a lopsided smile, half sad, half encouraging. "I see you. Lex. The snarky brilliant beautiful man who would probably try to caretake the world if it were placed in his hands."

"You mean sell it."

"You're confusing yourself with your father again. He's the corporate raider. You're the consummate businessman. He may have founded an empire, but he doesn't have half your ability to maintain it. Leadership requires people skills which requires being a person. Lionel does *not* qualify."

For a moment she saw Lex's delighted smile before he hid it again. It flattered her that he let her see behind his masks like that.

"You might be the only one who thinks that way."

He still hadn't let go of her hands.

"It's true regardless." She smiled at him. It was still mostly sad. She would be sad for some time after this. It hurt when dreams crashed and burned, but at least this time she had taken a chance. She was still the too smart too friend zone misfit who no one wanted… okay. Ice cream needed.

His lips parted, no doubt for yet another exquisitely polite rejection. Before he could speak, Chloe leaned in, using their clasped hands for balance, and kissed him. She knew it wouldn't be much of a kiss, stolen as it was, but she deserved it for her embarrassment, right? At least that's what she was going to tell herself later at any rate.

The strong arms that wrapped around her caught her by surprise. One large hand went to her waist, while the other found its way into her hair, tilting her head to meet not passionless lips, but a warm, mobile caress. Score!

When he released her mouth, Chloe grinned cheekily at him. "Is that a yes?"

Lex growled at her and recaptured her mouth.

Teenage hormones for the win!


End file.
